Save the Hero
by StarryEyedLight
Summary: A short story revolving around Lightning's encounter with a vicious Ceith and how it forces Hope's emotions to the surface.


It's not a normal occurrence that I end up writing a pairing I don't overly support (I mean no disrespect to those who like HopxLightning – it's just not my thing). However I was recently inspired by a picture I saw on DeviantArt, and after obtaining the artist's permission – I wrote a small story on it.

I hope you enjoy.

**Save the Hero**

It wasn't like Lightning to give up – any other battle, any other day, and any other moment she would've gotten back up. But even she had forgotten, every person – l'Cie or not, has their limits. Eventually their spirit would erode, their willpower would fade, and their body would just give up. She, minutes before this very moment – thought herself above such a notion. Everybody else may falter – they may give up hope, they may get angry, and they may want to quit… but she never would.

Not until now, where she lay on the ground, ears ringing and mind slowing down to a pace that she would compare to Snow's normal wit. Her body throbbed with pain, but it never passed to the point of agony. Something she slowly realized – her nerves were shot, to the point where they couldn't even be bothered to let her feel adequate pain for the situation.

Some ugly-son-of-a-bitch Ceith had just blown her and her team halfway to hell. She had been blasted by more magic then her entire party had collectively used this entire damned journey. Her muscles twitched from the electricity, half of her body was freezing from ice, and the other half was throbbing from burns.

Today was a bad day.

"Lightning!"

She heard them, all calling for her to move. Her eyes opened slowly, blurry vision clearing just in time for her to see that strangely shaped monster looming over her, completely ignoring her presence as it slowly drifted past. Light held in her groan as she strained her neck to see the others all scattered and wounded – even Snow had weakened. He had dropped to a single knee, panting as Vanille tried to pat the flames out on his jacket.

No one could survive another strike.

_Etro help me… _She thought, forcing her limbs to move with whatever energy she could muster. The soldier slowly stood, loosely grasping her gunblade's handle, she flicked a small switch and made the blade into a rifle.

"Me," she fired a shot, and watched it bounce off the creature's barrier. It didn't turn around, it didn't consider her a threat - she was defeated. As far as this Ceith was concerned, Lightning could be killed later. The soldier felt like she was forcing her lungs to work – to gather enough oxygen to keep functioning. She winced stepping forward she fired more shots. "Me… Me. Me damn it!" Bullet after bullet rang off the strange, yellow aura. "You want me!"

By luck alone, the barrier collapsed with one of her shots and the next few slammed into the creature's back.

It let out a very odd, grumbling moan before it slowly turned around, unaffected by the bullets dinging off of its hide.

Lightning's hand gave out, she dropped the gun. The monster's body began to crackle, red veins on its body pulsing with energy.

"Tch," The rose-haired woman glared at it, and forced her other arm up, placing her hand over her brand. "You're… not the only one… with magic…" White energy began to flow from her chest, emanating from her brand – it formed delicate wisps around her hand, making her skin tingle. "You're finished!"

That was her last cry, as she threw her hand forward, forcing all of her strength into a single spell. The orb was nearly double the size of anything she usually conjured, it caused the air to ripple around its body, twisting the evening sun's light until it smacked into the creature.

It exploded – with such force that it sent the pink-haired beauty i_flying/i _away from it. Lightning didn't manage a cry, yelp, groan or any other noise. She just smashed into the earth and slid a few feet to a stop.

She couldn't make out what people were saying, only that they sounded distinctly healthier than before.

_Good, if they're weak we'll fail. _A thought that often crossed the soldier's mind, but it was accompanied with another this time. _They're up, I'm not. If anyone is weak it's me. I should've backed up before using that spell… Idiot…_

"Light!"

Hope's voice fluttered into her ears, he sounded frantic. Her emotionless face managed to form into a weak, confused frown as her forced her eyelids open. The young boy's face was fraught with worry, something she couldn't stand seeing. Her heart panged, but her body refused to do anything other than feel numb and useless. She hadn't even noticed that the teenager was cradling her, trying to concentrate enough to use a spell.

"Hold on Light, I can… I can fix this." He nodded, trying to reassure himself.

"H-Hope…" Lightning croaked. "Calm down."

He nodded more, obviously trying to force his fear down. "Right..." Green energy poured out from his brand and suddenly Lightning realized how the rest of the team had managed to survive.

Hope had been the only one with enough intelligence to _move._

_I really am an idiot. _She scorned herself mentally, finding it easier to breathe after the curing spell had been greedily sucked into her body.

"Beastie's gettin' back up!" Fang's very distinct accent broke whatever calm Lightning had allowed herself to enjoy.

"It's almost dead!" Vanille chimed, "Come on Sazh – we need to help!"

"Ha ha! Let's kick some ass!" Snow, sounding ever so confident after having the crap blasted out of him.

Lightning tried to move, and it was only then as she tried to sit up – that the pain exploded. It attacked and twisted every fiber in her body. Now she could feel the dirt, soot and grim on her face, and from the look in Hope's eyes, she was probably torn to bits. She fell back down, instead choosing to fight to stay conscious.

Hope had never seen Lightning so beaten and bloodied. She looked like she was on the verge of death – fighting to keep her eyes open, to try and stay with them. She wanted to fight, to get back up, and to take the lead like she always did. Lightning didn't know the word 'quit', even when it was better that she did. He held her gently, trying to hide his anxiety. He couldn't have someone else die – not again. Especially on Pulse – no one would remember when this stupid quest was finished.

"Light," He tried to calm her. "Light its fine." She tried again to move, and instead ended up snarling in pain. "Stop."

She did, giving him a look of utter exhaustion.

"They're fine." Hope smiled weakly, looking at the reformed team who were beating the Ceith back. "I'm fine; we're all fine – really."

The soldier's body began to relax.

The teen looked at the ground for a second, before he met her gaze again. "Lightning doesn't always destroy you know…" He had a sheepish, cute smile on his face. "Sometimes it just lights up the sky… inspires people... amazes them…"

Not that he could tell, but a tiny amount of blush began to flutter onto her cheeks.

Hope had no idea where he was going with this; in fact he had no idea why he was saying it at all. But he thought she needed to hear it. "Let them finish this fight."

Lightning couldn't fight off fatigue any longer – her eyes drifted shut and darkness overtook her. Her body fully slumped, but she didn't stop breathing. She'd be okay, not that she could tell him, but she was glad Hope had been there, had told her that.

Hope looked back at the others, his smile fading and his worry bubbling up to the surface. He had managed to tell her most of what he felt, but not all of it. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, that she had taught him so much that he wouldn't be able to readily think of everything at once but was sure he could go on for hours.

He wanted to save her.

"Oi!" Fang was strutting up to him, somewhat alarmed. "How's she?"

Hope's eyes flicked down to Lightning. She looked dead – but he could feel her breathing. "She's… uh, alive?"

"Give her here," Snow walked up and knelt down next to Hope and the unconscious woman. "I'll carry her til we make camp."

Reluctantly, Hope passed her over.

_One day I'll tell her. _He promised himself. _After all of this, I'll tell everything. _He dimly smiled as he looked up at the sunset. _It's not like she'll disappear, we all promised to finish this together._


End file.
